How Arrow Season 4 should have ended
Transcript Damien: What? You're here to fight me by yourself? You realize I can just snap your neck with a thought. GA: I'm aware. Which is why I'm not by myself. In fact, I called an old friend. Damien: You have friends? GA: John Constantine. Damien: He has friends? GA: And he called another friend to help. Someone who is not happy with your fishing of the algae from the lake or your whole 'nuke the planet' plan. Swamp Thing appears behind him and steps over Green Arrow so that he was standing in front of Darhk. Darhk has the appropriate reaction. He attempts to do a neck snap but only breaks a single vine. Damien: Oh— Swamp Thing grabs Darhk and swats him around like Hulk with Loki. RWD Damien: Hi. Darhk tries the touch of death on Speedy but it burns him. Speedy: Huh. Speedy chops Darhk's head off with the sword she is holding at the exact moment. Speedy: Hey, Ollie. I got Andy and I killed Darhk. GA: Wait, what? Speedy: Yeah, he just tried the touch of death thing on me, but it hurt him and shut off my bloodlust. So, I figured that I had him right in front of me, his magic wasn't working, and I could always stay off my bloodlust a little longer, so I just used the sword that I had in my hand and chopped off his head. GA: Huh. Nice work, Speedy. FFWD Ollie: Samantha, is that my son? Samantha Clayton: Yes. A wild Darth Vader appears. Darth Vader: You have a son? Ollie: What? Uh, I guess so… Darth Vader: Oh, this is wonderful news. We have to tell everyone! Samantha: What? No! You can't tell anyone! Not even your girlfriend. Ollie: Why not? Samantha: Because I said so, that's why. Ollie: I think it might be a little too late for that. Vader (from off-screen): Team Arrow! Team Flash! Hawkgirl! Hawkman! Oliver has a son! Samantha facepalms. FFWD Team Arrow stands around the mostly-rebuilt Khushu Idol. Laurel: So, wait. Why did we put this thing back together? Ollie: beat I don't know. I figured it'd be better if we could make sure we had an eye on it at all times. Thea: Until someone broke in and stole it and either used it for themselves or returned it to Darhk, rendering everything we did while recruiting Vixen to rescue William completely moot. Diggle: Don't worry, we left a piece out. I'm keeping it safe. Felicity: Where? Under your couch cushion? Laurel: Ollie, why did you call Mari instead of just about anyone else between Team Flash, A.R.G.U.S., or even any of the Legends? Thea: Yeah, what made her so special? Ollie: She… could destroy the idol… Laurel: Yeah, she even smashed the Fire Totem of Zambezi. Ray and I fought alongside her. Thea: WHAT? Then why put it back together?! Oliver walks away. Felicity: We should have just smashed it to dust. Or left it in pieces and had Lyla hide the pieces in multiple secure locations. Or wait 'til Barry got his speed back or something because we know that's going to happen and have him scatter the pieces across the ocean. Or— A bomb arrow flies in and hits the idol. Ollie: Get clear! Everyone gets clear. The arrow explodes, blasting the idol into pieces. Malcolm and a few assassin jump in. Malcolm: Okay, let's grab the idol and… Ah, nuts. Thea: Nice hand, Malcolm. Ollie: stare mode Get him. RWD Montage of Damien Darhk catching Green Arrow in his death touch and, rather than making a one-liner, just killing him. Then the scene at the prison. He stabs Laurel with the arrow, then waves his hand and snaps all of Team Arrow's necks. Villain Pub- Voldemort: So you just killed them? Damien: Well, yeah. What would you have done? Loki: He would have entered a long, slow monologue before finally taking five seconds to cast the unblockable Killing Curse. Damien: Are you serious? You have a spell that can just kill your enemy from fifty feet away and you don't just kill them? Joker: You know, I would have liked it better if you threw in those quips. I mean, sure, you get the job done, but if you just walk in and kill people immediately without a word you just get boring. Damien: Hey! I am not boring! Loki: So then what did you do? Damien: Oh! I stole Rubicon from ARGUS and used it to take control of every nuclear weapon in the world, I finished putting together my Ark and moved all of the desirables into it, and I just launched them. The villains laugh. Joker: Wait, what? BOOM! Superhero Café- Superman: Did you hear something? BOOM! Only Superman, Batman, and Batman's cup of coffee remain. Superman: Seriously, man? Superman flies around the world and reverses time. He jumps in front of Green Arrow before Darhk uses his death touch. Darhk tries it on Superman but to no effect. Damien: What? I thought magic wasn't your thing. Don't tell me you have the light of hope, too. Superman: See this "S"? Damien: Yeah. Superman: It stand for Hope. Damien: Oh— Diggle shoots Darhk. ALTERNATIVELY Green Arrow defeats Lonnie Machin easily. Green Arrow defeats Liza Warner easily. Green Arrow defeats all of the Ghosts easily. Darhk finds that he lost his powers due to all of Star City somehow generating hope magic. Darhk: No matter. I was trained by the League of Assassins. Green Arrow: You were trained by the League of Assassins before our last real fight. Darhk: This will be different from our last real fight. I was trained alongside Ra's al Ghul. Green Arrow: I killed Ra's al Ghul. You think I've been downgraded to the point where I have trouble against some overzealous punk like Anarky? Darhk: Aw… Green Arrow defeats Damien Darhk easily with amazing martial arts moves. RWD Ollie: Hey, Laurel. What's up? Laurel: Ollie, I need to tell you something. Ollie: Shoot. Laurel: I sort of took Thea to Nanda Parbat. We asked Malcolm about her bloodlust, but turns out the only way to sate it is to kill people regularly, so that was unhelpful. And I kinda had him bring Sara back from the dead. Ollie: What?! You know what the Lazarus Pit did to Thea. Sara's been dead for a year. She could be a snarling beast right now. Laurel: That's pretty much exactly what happened. Ollie: Well, I'm glad you told me as soon as you got back rather than keep your sister a secret until things got out of hand. Now excuse me for a minute. Laurel: What are you doing? Ollie: Cashing in a favor. a number on his phone John Constantine, I hear you know a thing or two about resurrections. FFWD Diggle: You know all the bad things Malcolm's done. Ollie: Yes, but he's still Thea's father. Diggle: Okay, then ask her. Ollie: What? Diggle: She's awake in there. Ask her what she thinks you should do. Thea: Kill him. Ollie: You sure? Thea: He drugged me and brainwashed me into murdering Sara. You don't walk back from that. Later, on the rooftop, Oliver defeats Malcolm in a swordfight very easily. Malcolm: Go ahead. Kill me. Oliver stabs Malcolm through the heart and recites Ra's al Ghul's prayer. Oliver takes the ring off of Malcolm's finger and tosses it to Nyssa. Malcolm falls dead. BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE ENDED One of Darhk's thugs grabs Andy Diggle and Darhk points a gun at him. Darhk: Drop your weapons. Spartan drops his gun and puts his hands in the air. Green Arrow lowers his bow and gets restrained. Darhk: I believe you have something for me. Andy is released and he takes the idol piece out of his pocket, then hands it to Darhk. Spartan: Andy? Green Arrow breaks free from the thugs holding him, then steals one of their guns Darhk: Oh, right. He was trained to succeed Ra's— Green Arrow shoots Darhk in the head, killing him, then punches Andy out cold. Superhero Café- Batman: You killed him? Green Arrow: What? Of course I killed him. Since when have I not been killing people? Felicity: Season 2. Laurel: After Tommy died. Quentin: Actually, I can count at least three people you killed since making that pledge. Green Arrow: We've been through this. I only kill when I really, really have to. Mostly. Unless it's a pretty desperate fight and I don't really have the time to catch my breath and think about the moral high ground. And Darhk was about to get his powers back and do exactly what he'd been doing for the past year. Black Canary: Yeah. He was probably going to kill one of us or something. Superman: So, then what did you do? Green Arrow: We interrogated Andy, found out HIVE's endgame, hunted down the last members with the help of ARGUS, and cleared out the Ark. We also exposed Ruve for being married to Darhk and complicit in his plans so she was kicked out of office and arrested. Speedy: So the city council looked back on everything and saw that the mayor's office was empty and they put him in as mayor. Diggle: Then we broke the idol to pieces again and made sure nobody could put it back together and use its power again. Batman: You know what I would've done? Speedy: Hit on all the ladies and ask them if they want to know your secret identity, Mr. Wayne? Batman: I would've thrown a Batarang at him. Hey, wait a minute! Diggle: You would've thrown a Batarang at magic? Superman: And what about you two? Felicity: Who? Us? Superman: Yeah. Did you finally figure out your relationship issues? Green Arrow: We did. And we decided it was better if we see other people. Batman: WHAT? But you were so good together! Green Arrow: She broke off our engagement because I didn't tell her about my son, whom I was forbidden from telling anyone about. Twice. Speedy: Twice? Green Arrow: Barry told me about the first go-around when we went up against Savage. He told me how I asked him to check if William was my son and Felicity found out about it at literally the same time I was talking to Sam about it, and she broke up with me right before we went to fight Savage. Felicity: So, wait… That means I… Superman: So you dumped him and got everyone killed, then Flash undid it all, then you broke up with him again? Felicity: I, uh, I guess. Superman: And I thought Lana was a terrible girlfriend! "Could you give us a minute?" Felicity asked the others. "Are you crazy woman? The world is about to get nuked and you want a minute with this guy!?" Curtis demand incredulously. Without waiting for a response, Curtis rushed forward and pushed cooper out of the chair. Almost instantly, Cooper died. "Now let's get to work!" Curtis shouted. Fast forward "You magic doesn't work on me anymore." Oliver announced. Damien Darhk stared at him before waving his hands. A car was suddenly lifted up and tackled Oliver. The crowd gasped, staring in shock at what had just happened to their hero. "So…I guess this means I win." Darhk grinned. But how Arrow season four REALLY should have ended… Iron Heights prison "Now where was I? Oh yes," Darhk said as he turned towards Laurel with an arrow in his hand, "I want you to give your father a message. I want you to tell him-" Before Darhk could finish, a blue portal suddenly appeared with a roar. Darhk turned towards it before a red blur shot out of the portal and punched him in the face. He dropped the arrow as he went flying at a dangerous speed. He slammed into the wall and cried out in pain as he felt every bone in his body break. "So…did I get here in time?" Barry asked. "…and that how, instead of using my ability to time travel to selfishly save my mom, I used it to save Laurel Lance." Barry explained as he sat across from Superman and Batman in a booth at some diner. "What about Hive?" Superman asked. "Oh, Oliver and the others took care of that. Oliver tortured Andy and got it out of them and they stormed Hive headquarters and everyone was arrested." Barry explained. "So no nuclear apocalypse? That's…that really lame." Batman told him. "Well it's better than hope being the solution isn't it?" Barry snapped. "Yeah but it seems so…anti-climactic." Superman complained. "Oh shut up. You two can go Earth-2." Barry stood up before speeding away. "He's got quite a temper." Superman noted. "I'm Batman." Batman said randomly. Category:Alternate Endings